Px4
|damage = Low |rate = Medium |range = Low |stability = Medium |reload = Medium |ammo = 10|360 |price = Free |games = Watch Dogs }} The Px4 is a handgun that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The Px4, as its name suggests, is a Beretta Px4 Storm. The in-game model features a black polymer frame and a black slide. The gun features a double-action/single-action trigger with a conventional semi-automatic design. The Px4 employs a unique rotating barrel locking mechanism, different from most modern semi-automatic pistols, which use a tipping barrel mechanism based on the Browning's action. The firearm is depicted with a "civilian legal" 10-round magazine, which would make sense considering the real-world Chicago's strict gun laws; the standard 10-round magazine is otherwise only available to the .45 ACP version of the Px4, the 9mm, and .40 Smith & Wesson versions using 17 and 14-round magazines, respectively. Performance The handgun utilizes .40 S&W cartridges. The Px4 offers relatively low power and a moderate rate of fire but has the advantage of being a one-hand weapon that can be fired with extreme accuracy. The in-game model employs a 10-round magazine. The effective firing range for the Px4 is quite low. The gun is ideally suited to taking down smaller numbers of lightly-armed targets. Gallery Aiden Pearce-Pistol.WD.jpg|Aiden Pearce firing a Px4 Aiden Pearce (Px4 standoff)-Watchdogs.png|Aiden Pearce, with a Px4 in a standoff with the Black Viceroys leader Locations *It is Aiden's primary weapon of choice and is obtained in the first mission of the game. *Seen displayed in DB&R Weaponsmiths and Quid Pro Quo Guns, although the player is unable to purchase these, as it is already in their possession. Sounds Px4 firing one bullet: Px4 firing entire clip: Px4 reloading: Trivia *Originally, Aiden's pistol of choice was a Beretta M9 as seen in the E3 2012 gameplay video. In the final game, the Beretta M9 was either removed or replaced by the Px4. This is possibly due to the Px4's more futuristic appearance, which fits more with the Science Fiction theme of the game. *Aiden Pearce is seen wielding a Px4 on numerous occasions in pre-release media. During the Story Trailer, Aiden can be seen wielding a Px4 in a standoff with Delford "Iraq" Wade. **In all cutscenes, Aiden will use this weapon, regardless of what handgun the player has chosen. Although, in cutscenes segmenting into gameplay, Aiden will quickly swap to the player's previous pistol of choice. *Police Officers use this handgun at low and medium heat levels. *It is unknown what the price of the weapon is in-game, as Aiden already possesses it and uses it to taunt Maurice. *In A Risky Bid, Aiden is seen with the M8-M revolver instead of his Px4 regardless if the player has obtained it or not, suggesting the revolver was Crispin's weapon of choice. This weapon is unavailable to the player unless it has already been obtained. Navigation de:Px4 es:Beretta Px4 Storm Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Watch Dogs Category:Pistols Category:Semi-Auto weapons Category:2-star weapons